htcevo3dfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Novox77
Welcome! Congratulations on starting HTC Evo 3D Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi there, I've been spending a lot of time tonight looking for accessories, mainly an HDMI cable, for my EVO 3D that I will be getting on Friday. I actually just went into the store today to put in my preorder. As I was searching, I came across your post regarding the cable I need. I was wondering if you have any idea where to find these cables right now. Also, I wouldn't mind chatting about this glorious beauty that we are about to recieve, lol. I currently have the Evo, rooted, running MikG 1.04 and I love it. It's my first smart phone and I got it for my b-day last Sept. I'm not a dev but I'm very knowledgable about technology and I can't wait to see what this bad boy is all about. Anyways, hit me up when/if you get the chance. I hope you have some info on those cables. My Email is - squick55@gmail.com Thanks, Steve